Even Into Heaven
by DarkmoonTenshiAzara
Summary: One-shot, post Brotherhood. When General Mustang asks a request of Riza, she finds that she cannot comply. Royai, Edwin


**Darkmoon: Yo, ningen. The idea for this one-shot just came to me in school. I'm not sure exactly which class. All I know is that one moment I was thinking about my other two FMA stories (one of which isn't posted yet) and the idea for this just popped into my head. Please enjoy!**

EIH~~

Colonel Riza Hawkeye had no idea why the General wished to see her. Of course, most of the time she had no idea why. She only knew that it was part of her promise to follow him. That's what a soldier did. Follow orders.

She opened the door to General Mustang's office, hiding her smile with a serious expression. He looked so different with that new mustache he was sporting, yet somehow it seemed to fit him. It was better than him being blind at least. "You wanted to see me, Sir?"

The black-haired man looked up as she entered. "As a matter of fact, yes."

Riza noticed that the General was holding a small stack of papers in one hand, and a pen in the other. _Odd. Normally I have to pester him into doing his-_

"Here." The General pushed the pen and papers into her hands.

Riza looked down at the papers and sighed in exasperation. "General, you honestly can't expect me to-" That's when she saw what the papers were. "A resignation form?"

Roy Mustang nodded, a solemn expression on his face. "Colonel Hawkeye, I ask that you resign."

Hawkeye looked down at her papers. "…You can't be serious, Sir. Is this some kind of joke?"

"It's no joke, Colonel." General Mustang's expression did not change. "I want you to resign."

Colonel Hawkeye was speechless for several moments. The silence in the room was almost tangible. Finally, she spoke. "But… But General! I swore that I would follow you as your personal secretary, even into hell! I've stayed by your side for several years!"

"Riza…"

"What about when we first fought Scar? Who saved you when you were so useless? And on the Promised Day? Could you have fought Father on your own? Blind? And all those other times, like when you were going to kill Envy?"

"Riza!" Mustang barked.

The Colonel froze up at the sound of her name, seeming to realize her outburst for the first time. She took a deep, shuddering breath. "So… do you not want me to follow you anymore? Is that it, Sir?" When General Mustang say anything, she knew the answer. "I get it." She turned to leave the room.

"Wait, Riza."

The General's call made her stop. He had used her first name. Come to think of it, that was the third time already that he had used her first name. She turned slowly. "Yes, General?"

Mustang took a deep breath and stuck one hand into his pocket. "Perhaps I didn't make myself clear. I asked you to resign, not to leave my side."

Riza blinked slowly. "I'm not sure I understand, sir."

Roy pulled his hand out of his pocket, now holding something, and walked around his desk towards the blond-haired woman. "Maybe you will understand if I gave you this."

Then, to the Colonel's surprise, the General knelt down on the ground and opened the small black box in his hands. Inside was a ring, with a single, simple diamond on it. "You…"

Mustang smiled. "Riza Hawkeye. I did ask you to resign as a member of the military, but that's not all. Will you instead follow me as my bride, even into Heaven?"

Hawkeye stared in shock for a few moments longer, before uncharacteristically bursting into tears and wrapping her arms around the General's neck, smiling. "Yes! General Mustang, yes!"

The black-haired man smiled at her gently. "It's just Roy now, you know. There's no need to call me General."

Riza chuckled. "But I haven't signed those resignation papers yet, and until I do, I'm still going to call you General."

~~EIH~~

Edward Elric stared at the wedding invitation in his hand in surprise. He had known that Mustang and Hawkeye were close, but he didn't expect _this_. He cursed under his breath.

"What's wrong, Ed?" asked his pregnant wife, Winry. "I think it's nice that those two have finally realized how they feel about each other."

"Yeah," Mumbled the ex-alchemist. "But Mustang's gonna kill me when he finds out I didn't invite him to _our_ wedding."

Winry smirked. "If he even tries, I'll whack him on the head with a wrench."

~~EIH~~

**Darkmoon: So what did you think? Originally, the part with Ed was actually going to be a mini monologue with Fuhrer Grumman. However, I'm no good at monologues, so I scrapped it. I'm very glad I did, too. Also, Riza's outburst was actually inspired by Azula's outburst near the end of Avatar the Last Airbender. Anyways, my other fanfics are in the works. It may take another week or two, but I will update them. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
